Project Freelancer: Who the hell is this guy!
by fadedacid
Summary: A new agent joins project freelancer and he is unlike any other. Meet Colorado and witness as he destroys everything the agents expect. t for some cursing later on and possible relationships.
1. Chapter 1

"All agents please report to the hanger."

"All agents please report to the hanger, armor isn't required." F.I.L.I.S.S, the on-board A.I unit for "The Mother of Invention" called over the com.

"What do you guys think is in the hanger?" Wash says to the other agents sitting in the rec room.

"I don't know," Carolina says as she puts down the controller for the game she, Tex, Wyoming, and York were playing. "Probably a new shipment of tech that the Director wants us to look at. It has been a while since we have gotten anything new."

The rec room door slid open as some marines ran past. Looking confused, she looked out into the hallway only to almost be plowed over by some more marines. "What the hell is happening?" she asked the group who were getting ready to head towards the hanger.

"Move", South said pushing Carolina out of the way walking into the hallway. She stood in the middle of the hallway, "The next person to run by me without telling me what the hell is going on is going to find out just how small their testicles will me as I kick them to pieces!"

All the marines skidded to a halt, one marine in the front of the group said, "There is a new agent in the hanger, and he is being yelled at by the director for kicking a marine out into open space." South look at the other agents who were standing behind her in the hallway before turning around and running as fast as she could towards the hanger.

"The director must be extremely mad, I got to see this." Tex said as she pushes ahead of the group. "Oh the hell you will." Carolina yells as he speeds up trying to keep up with Tex, their rivalry still going on after Tex took her spot in the Leader board.

The group ran straight into the hanger where they saw probably everyone on the ship standing in the way. Shoving everyone aside as they got to the front, they saw a mountain of a person. He stood in front of the director completely relaxed.

They heard the southern drawl of the leader of Project Freelancer, "Agent Colorado you will listen as I address you." The councilor who was standing beside their boss looked at them and motioned for them to join him at the director's side. As they lined up, they snapped to attention.

At 7'2, this giant stood above even Maine, who was looking at this person with what seemed like a challenge, and that wasn't good for anyone. The agent just continued to ignore the Director as he went back into the pelican to grab his remaining gear. Carolina, being her usually self, stepped up to Colorado as he came back out, "Listen recruit, you will do as the director says and you will pay attention". She said not even trying to hide the anger in her voice as the person disrespected someone who she felt deserved his respect.

Colorado turned around after setting down a crate. He turned around and leaned down so he was closer to Carolina's face. His voice sounded like quicksilver and gravel. "No you listen to me, I don't care who the hell is in charge. I was brought here because there was nothing else that could entertain me. You couldn't take me on if I had a hand tied behind my back." He sneered at her as she took a step back. South stepped up getting angrier and angrier that this nobody was dissing her teammate. "Oh really, sounds like a challenge to me, how about we settle this right now, she looked at the director who gave a curt nod of his head. With this, everyone stepped back giving South plenty of space. Colorado just laughed and said, "OK let's get this over with". He stood still as south got into a fighting position. South enraged that this newcomer was not taking her seriously charged at him only to be instantly pushed into the ground.

Everyone around the bunker excluding Tex gasped at the speed at which Colorado moved. He was leaned over South with one hand on her head that he used to push her into the ground. She was gasping for air as he continued applying pressure onto her head. He finally let go of her after making sure she wouldn't try and retaliate when he turned his back. South got up with the help of her brother, North, and C.T. Tex took a closer look at this new threat. He had deep brown eyes with tinges of red near the pupils, black hair that was buzz-cut so there was only about 4 cm off his head, he had a scar running from his left eye down to his chin.

The Director scoffed and walked out of the hanger, with the counselor close behind him. North, South, And C.T started to walk to the med bay to get South treated. Everyone started to clear out when they realized that nothing else was going to happen. Only Tex, Carolina, York, Maine Wyoming, and Wash remained all thinking the same thing, "Who the hell is this guy?!"

 **All reviews are welcome and i will look and read all of them. This is my first story so please tell me what i can do to fix and improve. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Colorado Freelancer or

Colorado Freelancer or…

Colorado just laughed at the astonished look on the other agents faces. The look on the red haired girl seemed like see just saw a god in their true form. The guy in the tanned t-shirt and black jeans had his jaw hanging open like he was about to eat the biggest cheeseburger this side of Earth. There was one person that stood at to him was the girl wearing all black, she was the only one that looked at Colorado with anything that even resembled un-hostile curiosity. She intrigued him as well.

"Well, anyone going to show me around this hell hole, or am I going to have to kick the ass of every person to get some directions?" Colorado said snapping everyone out of his or her stunned state. Wyoming walked away after looking at him and huffing, North and C.T took South to the med bay, Wash and Maine started walking away with Wash excitedly telling Maine what he just saw and Maine hissing and growling along. Both Carolina, and Tex were left standing in the hanger. Carolina because it was her turn to show the new recruits the "Mother of Invention." Moreover, Tex because she wanted to learn everything about this mysterious agent as she could without having to go to the director, cause he would tell her that he couldn't reveal anything about hi without his permission. Colorado just laughed as the girls looked at each other and started walking away, both of them telling him to follow them at the same time.

"Oh this is going to be entertaining." He said as he walked after the girls. Never one to beat around the bush Colorado interrupted Carolina as she told him about the mess hall and when breakfast, lunch, and dinner where supposed to be served. "Okay and when is this huge initiation test that scared so many people away from the project?"

"The test I usually two days after people come in," Tex says speaking for the first time since Colorado had showed up. It was a sound that Colorado instantly made him relax, when most people were aggravated or scared by the sound of her voice. "It's a stupid wait time but people usually take the first day to learn the ship and watch the Vet's train."

"I never got your name," was the only thing Colorado responded with. "And I really want to learn who I could possibly be a fight risk and who I can trust at my back."

"Don't you mean "flight" risk?" Carolina interrupted their conversation. "And I'm Carolina by the way."

"No Agent Carolina I said what I meant, then it come to "Flight or Fight" I always and I mean always, choose the latter. He says with a feline smile, like a cat that just caught a bird in a tree.

"The name's Texas, but everyone here calls be Tex." Tex says as she struts up to Colorado. "And believe me when I say, there isn't anyone on this ship that likes a fight better than me." From anyone else's view that may have sounded like a challenge but for people who knew Tex it was the truth. Out of all of the Freelancer's Tex is the only one who sacrifices everyone just to win one battle. Carolina watched as these to two animals' size each other up. She imagined a panther, circling a Lone Wolf.

"You I like." Was all Colorado said turning away from the girls as he continued to walk down the hall both girls following close on his heels. They came to the end of the of the tour and stopped in front of Colorado's room, which only he occupied as proof of the fact that only his name was on the door. He stepped in, turned around as the girls just stared at the size of the room; it had to be 30ft across and 40 feet in length.

"Well you two going to just stand in the hallway as I shower and get ready for lunch or are you going to come in and relax. If those dumb ass marines did not break it, I have a video game console and a T.V. The games should be in the black box." Colorado said as he waved them in walking to the shower. Tex, and Carolina both looked at each other and walked into the room, sitting down on the couch that was in there. It was a stark contrast with the rest of the agent's room that could not hold a bull without its horns touching three out of four of the walls. They heard the shower turn on, they looked at each other, and nodded; both of them started searching the room for any sign who or what Colorado was. After what seemed like a fruitless venture, there was only one box left for them to search. It was and old wooden box that had been hidden behind some duffle bags containing clothes and other toiletries. It opened up to reveal a picture of Colorado with some people, their arms all around each other at what seemed to be a club.

"Who are all of these people?" Carolina asked Tex as they both looked at the faces of people one by one. There were people who looked like they might be military and there were some people who looked like they never saw the inside of a gym a day in their lives. "You know when most girls want to figure out more about a guy, they buy them a drink or at least ask."

The agents whipped around to see Colorado standing in the bathrooms door way wrapped in a huge fluffy towel. "We were just looking around for the game console that you said you had. We couldn't find it anywhere." Carolina lied looking at Tex to back her up.

"Well that doesn't surprise me since your looked everywhere except the black bag that I told you it was in." Both girls just looked at each other and sighed.

"We wanted to find out more about who you are and what you did that made you eligible for the position and the reserved name Colorado. So we started snooping around to see what we could find." Tex said without any remorse or guilt.

Colorado just snickered and started walking towards the bag that held his clothes. "Well ask away I will give both of you one question that you want to know, no held back or diverted questions. Ask me specifically what you want to know and I will tell you.

 **Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Project Freelancer. What questions should Carolina and Texas ask this mysterious new person. And how to you think the story is going so far review or pm me what you think. I should have the next chapter within the week. Fadedacid signing off.**


End file.
